


snow wars

by mikantsumiki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikantsumiki/pseuds/mikantsumiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Calliope enjoys about life, you’re positive snow is in the top five. When late November turns its corner, you can see her dressed up in her cozy jacket, snug against her body, running out into the yard just so she can taste a few snowflakes on her tongue. She does this every year and even still, it brings a chuckle out of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow wars

**Author's Note:**

> more christmas gifts for friends yaay

Of all the things Calliope enjoys about life, you’re positive snow is in the top five. When late November turns its corner, you can see her dressed up in her cozy jacket, snug against her body, running out into the yard just so she can taste a few snowflakes on her tongue. She does this every year and even still, it brings a chuckle out of you.

She coaxes you to come out too, despite the fact that you’re not dressed for the occasion. Her grip is strong and she drags you out into the snow, your feet almost freezing through your knitted socks. She tells you about how amazing she finds this time of year, how each snowflake is different from the last and special in its own way.

(You whisper how she’s your special snowflake, and she hits you with a snowball. You kind of deserved that for your cheesy comments.)

You go back inside long enough to slip on your warm, fuzzy pink coat, and wrap a scarf around your neck before coming back outside, a wine glass full of eggnog in tow. She’s nowhere to be seen. Huh, wonder where she could’ve gone?

You’re bombarded from behind with snow unexpectedly; it almost makes you spill your drink. You set it down on the edge of your kitchen window before turning around to watch your surrounding area. Okay, so if it’s a snow war Calliope wants, it’s a snow war your girlfriend’s gonna get.

You bend enough to make yourself a snow ball, launching it in the direction you were hit. It makes a dull thud, but you don’t hear a peep. You stay on edge, listening for footsteps. You move out onto the battlefield—your backyard—with your back to the house to an area where snow piled up. You’ll use this as your base.

Flicking stray hairs out of your face, you build yourself a sturdy fort all around, mashing yourself some snowballs for when she attacks again. Your eyes flicker around, waiting for her next move; you tease her by saying that you’re getting kinda _board_ *bored sitting around here, the pronunciation visible in your words. She giggles and you see her white wig out of the corner of your eyes, in sight only because your house is darkly painted.

You aim right at her as if you’re cocking a gun, making soft noises as you hit her side. She pokes out long enough for you to see her dark, smooth face, bright green eyes shining at you mischievously. Don’t let her innocent looks fool you, when Calliope plays games, she can get enwrapped in them and can get quite sneaky but you know it’s all in good fun between the two of you.

Anyone else playing her games? Not so much.

The war rages between you two; throwing snow back and forth at each other for what feels like hours. Flakes fall, the sun is barely peeking out behind clouds, making it seem darker than it is. At some point, it feels like only you two are here and that you don’t have any neighbors who could be watching, wondering why two mid-twenty year old women were playing childish games. It’s not like you care, though.

When you get a snowball to the face is when you call truce, telling her that you give, she wins. She throws her arms up in victory, doing this adorable victory dance of hers. She says she knew she’d win as you wrap an arm around her side and gesture her back towards the house. You say you let her win, and you could swear she says _pbbht_ in retaliation. Oh yeah, Cali, real mature.

You warm up by the fireplace, snuggled up against one another under a blanket in only pajama bottoms and shitty Christmas sweaters. You sip on your eggnog again, while she prefers hot cocoa until she falls asleep, snuggling against your side. You smile a bit, taking the cup out of her hands and resting it on the coffee table. Once you finish your drink, you set it down as well and shift your body with hers, lying down against futon with your arms around her waist.

You pull her towards your chest, pressing a kiss to her rosy cheek before settling your face into the crook of her neck, breathing in all that is of Calliope with a sigh.

You fall asleep instantly. 


End file.
